


Bang

by why_me_why_not



Category: Bandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_me_why_not/pseuds/why_me_why_not
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom watching the filming of the <i>Bang</i> video.  More accurately, Tom watching <i>Sean</i> during the filming of the <i>Bang</i> video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asimplechord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimplechord/gifts).



Tom can appreciate the display. The bared skin, partially covered in ink. The laughs they’re sharing between kisses. The scents of the two of them, mingling in the air and becoming something intoxicating. What he doesn't appreciate is the way Sean is staring at them. Watching. Like he likes it, like he thinking of them and not of the words - _Tom's_ words - rolling off his tongue.

Tom can’t help the fierce rush of anger, jealousy, that settles in his stomach, but he does his best to stifle his growl, taming it from a snarl to a grumble. Sean still hears it, of course. His look of surprise shifts quickly to a smirk. He can read Tom just as well as Tom can read him. He's still got his attention focused on the couple making out behind him (which is what he's supposed to be doing, the way it was planned, and Tom's band is more fucked than they realize if they think he's letting them create another video idea without his input) but he glances Tom's way every once in a while.

That look - the shadowed, dark-eyed, predatory one - will work well for the concept of the video. Tom knows just how well Sean translates to film; it leaves his fingers itching to pick up his own camera, capture some essence of Sean for himself.

Tom sneaks away as the crew actually responsible for the video starts to wrap up. He wants to put some distance between himself and the rest of them, even if it's only hiding behind the lens. He snaps some photos of the apartment - the way the furniture's been pushed around to make room for the improv video set creates some interesting play of light and shadow. Sean's making nice with everyone as they pack up their equipment and say their goodbyes, complete with careful, friendly touches he makes sure Tom can see.

The nameless couple -friends of Nick's, obviously - are the last to leave. Thankfully, they're mostly clothed again, but Sean's got his hand resting far too familiarly on the guy's hip, and his arm wrapped around the girl. Tom hears a rumbly noise that he realizes is coming from _him_ just before he hears Sean's answering laugh.

Tom's pretty sure Sean won't be laughing when they two of them are alone.

Tom hears Sean say the last of the thank yous and goodbyes, and the door shut behind the couple, but he doesn't turn around right away. The atmosphere in the apartment is thicker somehow now that it's just the two of them, and Sean's breaths are loud enough they seem to echo in the quiet.

When Tom turns around, Sean's standing by door, arms stretched out to either side. An offering. A challenge. _Come get me_.

Tom snaps a picture, then sets the camera down on a pile of books. He wants to take Sean's offer, meet Sean's challenge. Wants _Sean_. He crosses the room slowly, arms folded across his chest. He stops just close enough to be too far away - one more step and they'd be touching.

Sean's lost his jacket somewhere along the way, his tie is hanging loosely around his neck, and his sleeves have been uncuffed and pushed up. Throw in the tousled hair, and he looks like someone's already had their wicked way with him.

The challenge in his posture is repeated in his eyes, and Tom has to take a mental step back, count to ten, to keep himself from pushing Sean down to the floor and reenacting their own video.

"Did you enjoy watching them?" He's surprised at his own sharp tone, the edges of anger on the words.

Sean brings one of his hands to Tom's throat, thumb stroking lightly. "Not nearly as much as I enjoy watching you."


End file.
